


nothing stands between us here

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: She does everything fully, her Cleo. She throws herself into challenges and adventure and creation with all of her being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title/mood from sarah mclachlan's possession
> 
>  
> 
> [(do the thing)](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html)

When Cleophas first joined them, many had their reservations. Their leader Abigail did not care, Cleophas had survived the purity test and would not leave their land. Her fellow sisters refused to embrace her, looking to where her circle rune lay hidden upon her neck. Magdalena stepped forward, had been chosen on a second chance herself, did not wish to see their latest recruit learn and live alone. 

So she introduced herself with a smile, ignoring the hissing whispers, and offered to give Cleo a tour of the grounds. They were inseparable from that very moment, each always aware of exactly where the other was, orbiting around each other. (Magda is the one that finds her when Cleo feels the restless itch to greet society once more. _I was not build for solitude_ , she confesses, eyes on the gate. And Magda takes her hands, _You are not alone_. And there are no more midnight excursions.)

They progress the quickest, crafting new weapons together and surpassing all others in paired fights. Cleophas completely embodies being a shadowhunter. It's pure beauty the way she moves across the training floor, her blade dancing with her as though she were born with it in her hand. She does everything fully, her Cleo. She throws herself into challenges and adventure and creation with all of her being. 

She throws herself into love, consumes every bit of Magdalena she offers and aches for more. No one is surprised that they fall together in all ways, and none comment. The Iron Sisters' way is an ends, the means have always been inconsequential. 

Cleo tries to convince her one night, tries to explain why she joined the circle. 

“My brother Lucien was already a member, his parabatai leading. I only needed to hear his vision once to climb on board,” she says with a distant smirk. 

Magda frowns, and Cleo shakes her head. “Can you imagine it? A world with enough shadowhunters to stop demonkind forever? There would be peace. Tell me,” Cleo says, eyes bright. “If you had the Soul-Sword, would you use it?” 

She shakes her head easily, voicing thoughts she wouldn't around the others- too moderate, too empathetic. “That would kill all downworlders- your brother. You wouldn't flood the Earth with our purification pool, would you?” 

“No,” Cleophas agrees, “so then what must be done to achieve peace? The preservation of our kind must come first.” 

“But… you realize his ways were wrong?” Mags asks, a chill sneaking down her spine. “I know your soul, you don't- why do you speak of such things?” 

Cleo apologizes softly, presses a kiss into her hair. “It matters not, he is dead and I love you.” 

Both are true, and perhaps Magdalena's strength does not need to be tested in a new way tonight. 

“And I you,” she says, turning to kiss her. Tomorrow perhaps, Magda thinks, tomorrow she will try again, try truly. Tonight is made for breathless laughter and warm whispers, for basking in each other's existence. Tonight is easy and mellow, is all she ever dreamed of as a young girl: she is a warrior in love.


End file.
